Forever
by StyleColour
Summary: Annabeth couldn't move and her eyes wouldn't open. She felt as if her limbs were on fire. She felt dizzy. Dizzy and lightheaded. Annabeth finds herself in a mess she isn't sure she will be able to survive through. A/N; All mortals... or maybe something else entirely... ;)


**A/N: ****Hello Everyone! Okay, so I am a new writer around, so I don't know which types of stories you wonderful readers like. I have read like 75% of fanfics here and as far as I know, this story is completely different, thus, I hope you all like it! Guys, I would love to receive criticism but please try to keep the mean ones to you. And (just telling a fact) I am not one of those who will get affected by the nasty and unsupportive reviews, so you will just be wasting your time and Fanfiction's memory.**

…

**FOREVER**

_**1**_

Annabeth couldn't move. She felt as if her limbs were on fire. She couldn't breathe properly. Her head was aching and pounding. Her dangerously beautiful grey eyes wouldn't open. She felt dizzy. Dizzy and lightheaded.

…..

'Yes, the girl is fine,' It was a man's voice. At least that's what Annabeth thought. 'Yes, yes, she has strong limbs. I think she'll do. Yeah, we'll put her in Cabin 6, she looks just like the others.'

Then silence

…...

'Darling, I got you a new book!' An image of Annabeth's mother, Athena, flashed in her mind.

'We are so proud of you!' Now it was her father.

'Look, here's your medal.' It was her mother again.

'We love you.' This time it was her father.

Annabeth remembered that these images were from the time when she had been the national winner of mathematics Olympiad in Grade II.

'Get up you silly blonde!' Her mother yelled at her and shook her. NO, WAIT. Her mother would never say that. She was a most loving and kind person a girl could ask for.

'Oh for gods' sake, wake up!' Now that Annabeth's head had cleared up a bit, she could tell it wasn't her mother's voice. In fact, it was a voice she didn't recognize at all.

Annabeth opened her stormy grey eyes. Everything was a bit blurred but she could make out a man kneeling down next to her. She could tell he had black hair and that his eyes were a mesmerizing gold.

'About time you woke up.' The man grumbled gruffly next to her.

_Isn't he kind? _That was Annabeth's first thought.

'Now get up, blondie!' The man curtly told her. He roughly grabbed her hand and hoisted her up. 'We have loads to do!'

Now that Annabeth's head had cleared up a bit more, she could make out a dark room. It was a small yet empty place; with only a small cardboard box and a few empty pages littered on the floor.

She looked towards the 'Golden Guy' (that's what she decided to name him) and saw him looking at her peculiarly. She was usually good at reading people's emotions by just looking at their eyes, but this time it was different. His golden eyes were stoic.

'We don't have the whole day!' He shouted at her making her jump back in fright.

He took hold of her hand and yanked her after him towards a door she hadn't noticed before.

Annabeth's throat contracted with fear and her eyes opened wide. She screamed just as he opened the door.

Light blinded her momentarily. After a moment of confusion and hesitation she opened her eyes wide.

In front of her was a green helicopter. That was the breaking point for the twelve-year old girl. She screamed so loudly that even the Golden Guy flinched. He took something out of his breast pocket.

It was a transparent syringe with golden-greenish liquid inside it.

He literally stabbed Annabeth with it and immediately her eye side became clouded. She felt sleepy. _A comfortable bed would be good right now, _she thought, _oh, and that I should wake up from this nightmare._

Little did she know that this was reality.

Before Annabeth fainted, she read the words written on the syringe: CAMP HALF-BLOOD.

But the part that chilled her to her bones was that she knew about this place. Only she couldn't remember from where and when.

…...

**A/N: ****So well, I don't have much to say but I hope that you like it! Do leave a review or two and please give me ideas. I know that this chapter is very small but I have longer chapters coming up.**

**5 reviews or less- Update next week**

**10 reviews of less- Update within the next three days**

**15 reviews or more or less- Update tomorrow**

**And believe me I keep my word or would tell you otherwise ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter 1 of **_**Forever.**_


End file.
